The Way I Loved You
by xoxo41
Summary: Edward is a sexy badass and dating Bella. They have a passionate relationship but fight all the time. What happens when Bella ends the relationship for good? Based of Taylor Swift's The Way I Loved You canon pairings AH/AU Co-written w/ falldownagainbella
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or any of it's characters.**

"Bella. Stay still, would you?"

I snorted. How could I possibly stay still when Alice was applying eyeliner on me? She already had me dressed in tan boots with designer jeans tucked into them, and she had me wearing a light blue spaghetti-strap shirt that swooped down _way _below my comfort level, and placed a dark blue cover-up over it. My hair was perfectly straightened, and freshly cut, thanks to Alice, and she was now attempting to pull what were now my side-bangs, back with bobby pins. I didn't even recognize myself in the mirror, which was either good or bad, depending on how you looked at it.

"Alice," I whined, "_please._"

"Shush, Bella. You have to look absolutely _perfect,__" _Alice said was focusing on a strand of hair that was not cooperating with what she wanted. I patiently waited while she took the all of the bobby pins out and started all over again.

"Is your brother planning on making an appearance anytime soon?" I grumbled. He was already nearly twenty minutes late.

"Oh Bella you know how he is. He's never on time."

She whispered _perfect _to herself when she got my hair the way she wanted it, and I closed my eyes as she locked in it with hairspray.

"Well, I've done all I can here. You're on your own now."

She gave me a kiss on the cheek, and rounded down the stairs before I could even thank her.

I walked over to my window, and looked down the street. No headlights. Nothing in my driveway except Alice's car. I cupped my chin into my palm, and rested my arm on the windowsill. I watched as Alice got into her yellow Porsche and speed away, her tires squealing on the pavement as she drove away. After she left, everything was perfectly still.

And then two impatient honks sounded from outside and I rolled my eyes. He wanted me to hurry up? It's his own damn fault we're going to be late for whatever his plans were in the first place. I grabbed my raincoat, pulling it on over my blue tank top. I ran down the stairs as fast as I could without tripping.

"Bye Dad!" I called as I opened the door.

"Be home by eleven thirty!" Dad answered. I shut the door behind me and hurried down the walk and into the warm looking Volvo parked outside. I shook my hair out once I entered the car, reveling in the feeling of the warm air vents as they hit my skin.

"Finally Edward," I murmured when I got in the car, leaning over to kiss his cheek. He made a face, already pulling the car away from the curb and speeding down the street.

"I'm really sorry Bella. But Emmett took my car to the store for 'just one thing' and ended up taking thirty minutes longer then he was supposed to," Edward apologized instantly, annoyance clear in his voice at the thought of his year younger sister.

"You couldn't have called?" I asked, but I wasn't really angry. I was annoyed sure, but I loved Edward too much to really care.

"Sorry, I didn't think of it. Next time I will, promise." I just rolled my eyes but kept my mouth shut. It didn't really bother me, I was just grateful to spend as much time with him as possible.

"Okay. I forgive you," I said, sighing jokingly as if it was some great act of kindness. He smiled, showing me he knew I was kidding and reached over to take my hand in his. He entwined our fingers and held them on his lap, absentmindedly playing with my fingers as he drove. He had my favorite CD on already—he knew me well.

"So…where are we going, exactly?"

He chuckled. "It's our six-month anniversary, Bella. I have a right to keep it a secret."

I was about to argue, but thought better of it. If he wanted to keep it a secret, he could; I would know when we got there.

Our drive was quiet, only talking when we wanted to. Neither of us really felt the need to fill silences with mindless chatter—we were comfortable with each other. He's the only boy I let see me when I'm in my pajamas and eating my comfort foods. I watched his face intently as we drove, taking in the breathtaking view. He ran his fingers through his hair absentmindedly—it made me want him even more.

The car slowed and pulled into a parking lot. I looked around me, and felt a lump in my throat. I could see why he wanted to keep this a secret. It was classic Edward. Simply romantic. It was where we had our first date—La Bella Italia. He was wearing the exact same outfit, too. The jacket, the turtleneck, the jeans. Edward came over to my side of the car and opened the door for me. I climbed out and threw my arms around his neck, pressing my lips over his. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and bent back a bit, but enough to remove my feet up off the ground. I moved my hands up to his tousled bronze hair, and intertwined them through it.

I heard someone clear their throat from behind us. Still kissing Edward, I opened one eye and looked beside us. An old woman was watching us, an appalled look on her face. I blushed a deep red, and hopped off Edward.

The lady shook her head and walked into her car.

"Let's go," I said to him.

He laced his fingers through mine, and we walked into the restaurant.

"We're just in time to make our reservations," Edward noted.

"Because of your crack job driving," I retorted and he chuckled. When we walked in Edward went straight up to the hostess who eyed him appreciatively. I rolled my eyes knowing he'd ham it up.

"Hello there," he said in a husky voice. The woman swooned. He bit his lip to hide back the laughter I knew was about to bubble to the surface. Edward knew how dazzling he was—and he used that to his advantage. Mostly on me.

"H-hi," the hostess stuttered.

"I have reservations for Cullen," Edward purred seductively. I rolled my eyes and squeezed his fingers a little too hard. He chuckled out loud and the hostess blushed tomato red. I bit my lip to hide my laughter.

"Right this way…sir," she breathed, her eyes wide. I shook my head and followed as Edward towed me along. She sat us at a booth in the corner. "Your waitress will be right out."

"Thank you," Edward said with a wink. I thought she was going to faint. She stumbled away, glancing over her shoulder every five seconds.

"I hate it when you do that," I scolded. "That poor girl."

"Oh come on, you love seeing me tease girls like that. And you know you're the only girl for me," he said with a cocky smile.

"Whatever," I grumbled and he laughed. Our waiter came out then and I raised my eyebrows at Edward—a clear challenge. He smirked and waved his hand in a "take it away" gesture.

"Hi, my name's Tom and I'll be your waiter tonight," the waiter said. "What can I get you to drink?" I noticed he was only talking to me, as did Edward. He kept his eyes on my face, grinning. I let a slow, seductive smile spread across my lips.

"I'll just have some water, please," I said, flashing him a smile and batting my eyelashes slightly.

"S-sure." He stumbled over his words a bit and I grinned in triumph. Edward scoffed. "I'll be right out with that." He turned to leave and I snorted, trying to hold back my giggles. Edward coughed.

"Oh, sorry sir," Tom said, rolling his eyes. "Do you want a drink?"

"Yeah I'll have a Coke," Edward half growled.

"Whatever. I'll be right out with your drink miss," Tom said, turning back to me.

"Thanks." I winked and he turned away, a broad grin on his face. I turned to Edward and he gave me a fake round of applause.

"That was impressive," he admitted. "But you learned from the master." He gestured to himself.

"Oh yes, wise one, you certainly know the way to a woman's heart," I said sarcastically.

"I think I've gotten to your heart plenty of times," Edward countered. I smiled slightly, blushing. It was true. I loved him more than he realized. It was the kind of heart-stopping, earth-shattering love that every girl dreamed of. True love.

"Maybe a bit," I allowed. The waiter came back then with a water in his hand a Coke in the other. He slammed the Coke down, sloshing a bit over the sides and Edward made an annoyed sound in the back of his throat, almost a growl. I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

"Have you decided what you want?" he asked me, his back completely to Edward. I looked down at the menu.

"Oh yes. But I don't think it's on the menu," I flirted, barely keeping a straight face. The waiter's eyes went wide and he chanced a glance at Edward who was glaring at him. "I think I'll just have the mushroom ravioli."

"And…and you sir?" Tom took a step back away from Edward's death stare.

"The same," he said shortly, shoving the menus at Tom.

"R-right away sir," Tom said. He gave me a longing glance and then half ran to the kitchen. Edward frowned at me,

"I think that's a pretty good pick-up line. I'll need to use that if I ever want to date a waiter," I said thoughtfully. Edward kept frowning. "Oh come on, it was funny."

"No it wasn't."

"Yes it was."

"No it wasn't."

"Yes it was."

"Yes it was."

"No it was—don't do that!" He smirked and I flushed red. That trick always worked on me and he knew it. The waiter returned with our food then and placed the plates delicately on the table, his face red, not speaking. I could tell Edward had frightened him off. Although when I reached for my napkin I noticed a phone number written on it. I burst into giggles.

"What?" Edward asked, looking at my plate to see if something funny was there. I held up the napkin.

"I win," I announced. "Because hostess girl didn't give you her number. So I'm the better looking one in this relationship." Of course I knew this wasn't true—Edward was beyond gorgeous—but it was fun to tease him.

"I think we already knew you were much better looking then I am. You're beautiful," he said casually and I blushed, pleased, taking a bite of my food.

When we finished our meal, the waiter came out with the check and glanced at the napkin—which I had used to wipe some sauce off the table—and frowned. He placed the check in the center of the table and walked away, shoulders slumped. I felt a pang of guilt—maybe I was a bit too convincing. But did he really think a girl on a date would flirt with him so obviously in front of her boyfriend?

"Oh, it's a tie Bella," Edward announced, holding up the check. Under the price was a name and number, call me written underneath in girly script. Edward smiled victoriously.

"Fine. We're equally good looking," I decided.

"Works for me." Edward placed some money on the table and took my hand again as we left the restaurant. When we were out of the booth he wrapped an arm around my shoulder and walked me to the car. And for some odd reason I just wanted to dance with him. Just up and dance in the rain in the middle of the parking lot. There was just something about him that made me want to—sing and yell and dance.

"I don't have to be home till eleven thirty," I said, glancing at the clock. It was only just about nine.

"Wanna waste gas?" he suggested.

"I'd love to," I smiled back. Edward pulled out of the parking lot and gunned it. He turned my favorite CD back on but turned it up much louder this time, rolling the windows down. I turned the heat up, a bit chilled, but loving the feeling of the wind whipping my hair around my face. Edward kept his hand in mine as we drove, never really going anywhere, just reveling in being together. Every once in a while we'd turn the music down and talk about nothing and everything. But mostly we kept the music blasted, singing along to the words we knew and making up words when we didn't. It was more fun then any fancy date could ever hope to be.

Edward started driving home at eleven fifteen and I knew I'd just make curfew with his driving. I turned the music back down, watching the stars flash by out the window. It was beautiful—each start blurring together into an endless stream of light, the only glow in a pitch dark town. Edward stopped in front of my house and it was exactly eleven twenty eight.

I turned around, and saw his digging into the pocket of his jeans. "Your surprise," he said, pulling out a little cardboard box. "I got you something for our anniversary."

_"You bought me something?" _I said, appalled for several reasons. Number one: I hated when people bought me things. Number two: I hadn't gotten him anything.

"Of course." He sounded a bit insulted that I had been so surprised. But then again, I should've known better. Edward buys presents for everything.

He handed me the box, and, as much as I wanted to argue with him, I decided to just let it go once. Plus, I was kind of curious to see what he got me. .So I lifted off the top, and brought out a silver bracelet. It was silver links with a heart charm dangling off it. On one side of the charm was a diamond, cut into a million facets. I gasped.

"Edward, I—I can't take this! This is too extravagant." I couldn't take my eyes off of the beautiful bracelet. It was much too much—but it was beautiful.

He laughed. "I can't take it back. It's yours. If you don't accept it, my feelings would be extremely hurt."

I shook my head. He knew how much I wouldn't want to hurt his feelings. I used a different excuse. "I didn't get you anything, though."

Again, he laughed. "You already gave me a present." He tapped the tip of my nose with his finger. "I just need you, Bella. You're all I need. Forever."

God, he was deep.

"Thanks," I mumbled breathlessly.

"See you tonight, right?" I asked. Edward always snuck to my room at night and we slept together (like actually sleeping) and then he left before my parents would wake up. I couldn't sleep without him.

"Sure. Probably around twelve thirty once my parents are in bed," he promised.

"Okay," I sighed, knowing our night was coming to an end. Edward climbed out of the car and walked me to the doorstep. The light was on and his face was illuminated in the small light, the rain misting around his face like glittering diamonds. I felt a familiar thrill of nerves and excitement as he leaned towards me, pressing his lips gently to mine. I tossed my arms around his neck and kissed him back with fervor, sliding my tongue into his mouth. Our tongues melted together like butter and I felt him smile.

After a few minutes of this, my porch lights flickered—my parents signal that it was time to come in. I reluctantly pulled away, gasping for air and grinning, small pink spots on my cheeks from excitement.

"I love you," Edward said, pressing his lips to my forehead. "See you tonight."

"Right. I love you too." I leaned forward and touched my lips to his before walking inside a huge smile on my face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight.**

**

* * *

  
**

**BPOV**

I softly shut the door as I entered the house, unable to wipe the euphoric smile off of my face. I tip-toed past the TV room, trying to sneak up the stairs without Charlie noticing me. I just wanted to get up to my room, shower, and wait for Edward to show up so I could get some sleep. We had school in the morning after all.

"Bella, is that you?" Charlie called. I grimaced. So close, I thought, making my way back down the few stairs I had managed to sneak up.

"Yeah Dad, it's me," I answered. I made my way into the TV room and saw him on the couch, the game playing on the screen in front of him.

"How was your date?" he asked, somewhat awkwardly. I bit back a groan. I really didn't want to talk to Charlie right now.

"Fine," I said simply, quickly. I hoped the quicker I answered him, the quicker I could leave. "We went to dinner and then drove around for a while. It was a lot of fun." Understatement of the century right there.

"Oh. That's good." I nodded, unsure if I was allowed to go upstairs yet. "You've been dating Edward for a long time now…" Charlie noted.

"Tonight was our sixth month anniversary," I said proudly, a smile managing to spread across my face. I placed my hands in my jacket pocket, one hand closing around the small silver bracelet tucked safely away.

"Wow. A long time. And you love him?" Charlie verified. He was only making sure—it was clear by the tone of my voice that I loved Edward.

"Very much so," I agreed earnestly.

"Well…as long as you're being smart. I don't want to see my baby girl get hurt." Charlie's voice was surprisingly emotional. "And I'd shoot him if he hurt you." I giggled nervously.

"Dad, Edward will never hurt me. He loves me too much," I assured him. There was a long pause, a little awkward since I was still standing in my dressy dinner outfit.

"Good. Well…I guess you can go to bed now, if you'd like."

"Goodnight Dad," I sang, happy to get away from our awkward conversation. I made my way back upstairs, glancing at the clock. It was already almost twelve. I jumped in the shower, letting the steaming water unwind my muscles. I dried off in the bathroom and pulled on my cute Victoria's Secret pajamas that I had bought as soon as Edward started spending the nights with me. I climbed into bed and let my thoughts wander.

I could still remember the first night Edward stayed with me. We had only been dating about a month, and we were all over each other. We never wanted to be apart and we couldn't get enough of each other. He had already told me he loved me and I had said it back, and meant it too.

_{Flashback}_

_ "Goodnight Bella," Edward said sadly. We had gone on another date that night, to the movies. Well, we were going to see a movie, but we missed the show and stayed in the parking lot, talking and kissing and listening to music. By the time we actually decided to go in, all of the movies were started and there were no other shows, so we went back out to his car and kissed and talked some more. It was a wonderful date, one of the best._

_ "Goodnight," I answered, my voice equally sad. Edward leaned forward to give me a chaste kiss goodnight, but I pulled him closer, pressing my body against his and sliding my tongue into his mouth, never wanting the night to end. But eventually he pulled away, a blissful smile on his face._

_ "I love you," he reminded me._

_ "I wish you didn't have to go. I wish you could just stay with me all night long," I sighed wistfully. Of course I had thought it was an impossibility. I hadn't noticed the way Edward's eyes lit up when I said that because I was too busy staring sadly at my feet. Edward's hand went under my chin and lifted my face up so my eyes locked with his again._

_ "If it was up to me, I'd never leave you," he said gently. "I love you Bella. I'll see you soon." He pressed his lips to mine, keeping his hand on my chin to hold me back._

_ "I love you too," I breathed as he pulled away. "See you tomorrow." He placed a kiss on my forehead before going back out to his car. I kept my eyes glued to the back of his head until he rounded the corner and disappeared. I sighed and went inside, said a quick hello to Charlie and made my way upstairs. I took a shower, leaving my hair messy and wet. I pulled on a pair of ratty old sweatpants and a too tight, too small t-shirt. I climbed into bed, frowning, wishing I had another body to warm me and hold me. I climbed under the blankets and closed my eyes, sleep instantly washing over me._

_ One moment, I was dreaming of kissing Edward under the stars in the middle of the night, and then all of the sudden there was this horrible scraping noise. Edward and I both cringed, looking around to try and find the source of the noise, but it just kept coming. I shot up in bed and saw a figure hovering above me in the darkness. I opened my mouth to let out a scream, but the person placed their hand over my mouth. I thrashed around, trying to get away from the intruder. I could feel tears stinging my eyes. I was going to get raped, or kidnapped or murdered!_

_ "Bella, shh, Bella," the person said, their voice velvety smooth and familiar. "It's just me. Only me. Calm down." I bit back a sob as I realized it was Edward holding me. He released his hand from my mouth and a broken whimper escaped my lips._

_ "Why the h-heck would you do that?" I sobbed. My heart was pounding from the adrenaline rush and fear. "I thought I was g-going to d-die!"_

_ "I'm so sorry Bella," Edward said with panic stricken eyes. He sat on the bed next to me, pulling me against his chest and I let my irrational tears spill onto his chest. "I just wanted to surprise you. You said you never wanted us to be apart and I didn't want to leave you so I came in through the window so we could spend the night together. I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to scare you." He ran his fingers through my hair, trying to comfort me. I took a deep, shuddering breath._

_ "You scared the shit out of me," I told him angrily. "Next time just tell me when you're going to sneak into my room at night." I was still breathing heavily, but my heart had stopped trying to jump out of my chest and my cheeks were starting to turn red from the embarrassment of my reaction. To my surprise, a small smile spread across Edward's lips._

_ "So that means there will be a next time?" he asked hopefully. I giggled and pulled his lips to mine, tossing my arms around his neck and pulling him down onto the bed._

_ "I wouldn't have it any other way," I murmured against his lips. He chuckled happily and crawled under my blankets. I snuggled against his chest and got the best night's sleep I had gotten in weeks. _

After that night, I was unable to sleep without Edward. He came back pretty much every night, always leaving before Charlie woke up. Sometimes, if he overslept, he'd just hide under the bed when Charlie peeked in my room in the morning to check on me. Those were nerve-racking. I was always afraid my breathing was too heavy, or maybe one of Edward's legs was sticking out from under the bed. But we had never been caught yet.

I glanced at the clock, surprise flitting across my face as I realized it was nearly one in the morning. Edward was late. For the second time in one night. Maybe his parents were just staying up late, I thought quickly. But he would call…he promised. I grabbed my cell phone and checked to see if I had any texts or missed calls, but I didn't. My phone flashed the time proudly as the time switched from 12:59 to 1AM.

I stood up and glanced out of the window, hoping to see headlights or a body shifting in the night. He had to be coming. He always came. Every night, like clockwork. I opened my window wide and peered down, but no one was there. The rain was falling steadily, so I quickly pulled my head back in and shut the window, leaving it unlocked. I climbed back into bed, checking the time again. Only three minutes had passed. He was only a little late, plus we usually had no set time of when he had to come. Maybe he had car troubles. Maybe his cell phone died. He could always borrow someone else's…

I glanced at the clock again—it was 1:07. Maybe he wasn't coming, I thought sadly and slightly pissed. Why would he chose tonight of all nights not to come? And why the hell wasn't he calling. The seconds ticked by, turning into minutes, passing too quickly and much too quietly. I climbed into bed at 1:20, fuming and depressed. I had to get some sleep, even if Edward wasn't here. I could sleep by myself.

Apparently not.

I tossed and turned for fifteen minutes, trying to find a comfortable position while trying to listen for any sounds from outside that would signal Edward was here. The night was quiet and my bed was lumpy and cold without Edward in it. But this is how thousands of people slept every night. How I used to sleep before Edward. I shouldn't have had any trouble falling asleep.

But I couldn't help it. I was worried that maybe something had happened to him; maybe he had crashed in the dark, slid on the slippery wet roads. Was he okay? Was he safe? My heart raced as I thought of the possibilities. He had to be fine, of course he was. He was just running late. He was fine. My palms were sweating and my hands shaking as I waited anxiously, praying he was still coming.

"Bella?" I heard a voice say from my window. I jumped—how had he managed to climb the tree outside of my window without me hearing? "Bella, are you still up?" Now that I knew he was safe, my anger returned to me tenfold. How dare he keep me worrying like that? Wondering if he was dead or alive? And not even a phone call! I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at the ceiling.

"Bella," Edward's voice said softly. I could tell he was in my room now and only a few feet away. Half of me wanted to reach out and kiss him, the other half wanted to smack him. Instead of doing either, I balled my hands into fists and continued glaring at the ceiling. "Bella, you're awake."

"Clearly," I said in an annoyed, sarcastic voice.

"And you're mad," he sighed. I practically growled and shot up, my hands slamming onto my mattress.

"Yes I'm mad!" I practically shouted. "I'm freaking pissed! I was waiting for you for over an hour! No phone call, no nothing! I thought you had gotten into a car accident or something, I was so damn worried!" Edward came over and placed his hand over my mouth, and I debated whether or not to bite him. I decided not to though.

"Shh, Bella," he said quickly, tossing a panicked look to the far wall. I listened intently and heard the small sounds of Charlie's snoring. Oops. I had forgotten about him. "Can you at least scream at me outside so we don't wake up your father and he doesn't shoot me?" He removed his hand from my mouth carefully.

"Fine," I hissed venomously. "Not that you wouldn't deserve it." I stalked over to the window and expertly jumped onto the tree, clutching onto the branches for dear life. I had used this tree often to sneak out with Edward during the night, usually on weekends. We were both excellent at climbing it now, although I was still scared to death whenever I was on it.

"Careful Bella," Edward cautioned, following my path out of the window. He climbed directly above me, his arms tensed like he was ready to reach out and grab me at any moment. I made it safely to the bottom of the tree and took about ten steps away from the house, towards the wooded area next to it. Edward followed along behind me. I placed my hands on my hips and glared at him.

"Why the hell are you so late?" I growled, enunciating each word clearly. I didn't care about the rain pouring down on me from above. I barely even felt it. I was completely focused on the asshole (beautiful, wonderful, god-like asshole) in front of me.

"I'm so, so sorry Bella," he said instantly, his voice dripping with sincerity. "My parents just wouldn't go to sleep. I had to wait in my room, pretending to be asleep until fifteen minutes ago. Then I had to get back out and drive here." He sounded truly apologetic.

"You _promised_ Edward," I reminded him. He opened his mouth to protest but I quickly cut him off. "I know you couldn't sneak out with your parents still awake, but you promised you'd call me next time you were going to be late for something." He looked confused for a moment, but then he remembered our conversation in the car and bit his lip.

"I know I did Bella and it was really stupid of me not to. I didn't want my parents to hear," he said quickly.

"You couldn't have sent me a text? I was really, really worried," I said, my voice cracking towards the end.

"I know Bella, and I'm sorry. I should've texted, but I just wasn't thinking."

"No, clearly, you weren't," I snapped back.

"Well why do I always have to do the risky things?" he retorted, his voice slightly angry. "Why don't you ever come see me?"

"Because you have a brother, a sister and two parents who could catch us. I only have Charlie," I reminded him. It's not like I hadn't thought of it before. "Plus I'd have to be home even earlier in the morning because Charlie comes in to check on me."

"So what? I'm sick of making all the effort here. And then I slip up once and you're pissed!" he snapped. My face flushed red with anger.

"You're making all the effort? Really?" I yelled back at him. "I have to do everything for us! The only thing you do is forget to call and come late! I make so much damn effort to keep us together because I love you and you clearly don't love m—" Edward's hands found my face and his lips were pressed against mine roughly. For a moment, all arguments were forgotten as he kissed me. My fingers laced in his hair and my breathing got heavy.

"Don't ever say that," Edward growled, pulling away, keeping my face in his hands, holding my gaze in his. "Of course I love you Bella. I love you more then anything on this whole damn earth, in this whole damn world. You are my life Bella and nothing else matters." His voice was thick with ferocity and fury.

"Edward, I just…I hate how you're so irresponsible about this." I pulled away, his hands falling off of my cheeks. "You never call me and you're always late. And I'm always worried."

"Bella, I'm sorry," Edward repeated. "I know I should call and I know I'm always late. But this is my first real relationship. I'm trying so damn hard Bella, because I love you."

It was true. Before me, Edward was one of the biggest womanizers of the school. He had been with everyone from Rosalie (before she dated Emmett) to Tanya to Lauren and back again. But when I came he promised to settle down and stay with me, only me. We had been together ever since.

"I know Edward. It's just…really hard to trust you when you never do what you say you will," I sighed back. I just needed some time to think, some time to clear my head. "Why don't you just go home? It's late and we both need our sleep. I don't want to keep arguing about this and I know that's all we're going to do. Maybe a night apart will do us both some good." I kept my eyes on the ground as I spoke, not wanting to see the look on Edward's face. I knew it would either be fury or sadness and I couldn't handle either.

"Fine," Edward said weakly. "Sure. I'll go home. I guess…I'll see you tomorrow." He started to turn and walk off. I felt a longing pull; an irresistible force telling me to call him back and never let him go.

"Edward!" I yelled after a few minutes, taking a few steps towards the space where he had last been. No one answered. I heard a car engine rev and headlights ripped around the corner before disappearing. He was gone.

Tears mixed with rain as I climbed unsteadily back up the tree outside of my house and into my room. I climbed under the covers, soaking wet and shivering, and fell asleep to nightmares of loneliness and lost love.

* * *

**A/N from Fall Down Again Bella: Hey everyone! I wrote this chapter and xoxo41 will be writing the next one. Make sure you review! And I know a few people are wondering how this is going to be an Ed/Bella story, but it will be. REVIEW!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I (xoxo41) wrote this chapter, and Fall Down Again Bella is going to write the next one. I hope you had a good Thanksgiving!  
**

**

* * *

  
**

I glanced over to my cell phone that was lying on the table next to my bed.

I was miserable. It's been four days since my fight with Edward, but he still hasn't called, texted, or tried to use any other form of communication. The silence was so loud that it was giving me a headache.

I wasn't the grudge-holding one in this relationship. I had _tried _calling Edward the night we had our fight, but he hadn't answered. I kept trying until I fell asleep, and then tried again first thing in the morning.

_Fine, _I had thought, _I'll wait for you to call me_.

But he hadn't. Not the day after that or even the day after that. Four days and I have yet to hear my phone ring.

I sighed, turning over on my bed. I looked at the time: 2:10a.m., I grabbed my pillow and placed it on top of my head. I wanted to tune out everything and everyone. The only thing I wanted to hear now was my phone ringing.

As if my wish was granted, I heard the familiar music of my cell phone. I sat up faster than I thought humanly possible, and reached over. I didn't bother to check the caller I.D.—I just hit the _talk _button and pressed the phone against my ear.

"Hello?" I answered breathlessly, smiling. I was eager to hear the familiar honey voice from the other line. Maybe he'd tell me he was sorry, or that he loved me, or maybe he would ask me to go to dinner or something with him. My smile instantly disappeared when I heard, "Bella?"

Good things had better come to those who wait.

_"Alice," _I almost yelled. "What are you doing? _Why are you calling me?_"

I could tell Alice did a double take, and I instantly felt bad. It wasn't her fault that I was expecting it to be Edward. It was Edward's.

"I'm sorry, Bella," she apologized, "But I wanted to invite you over to my house for breakfast tomorrow morning!"

I sighed and said, "Alice, you know I'm kind of in the middle of a fight with Edward right now, don't you? And besides, it's two in the _morning_. _Who invites somebody to breakfast at two in the morning?_" I asked between clenched teeth.

I heard Alice mutter something on the other line, but it was too incoherent to make sense of it. I opened my mouth to say something when she began whining. "Edward isn't _here _tonight, Bella!" She said, as if this explained the two a.m. invitation to breakfast. "He and Emmett went camping this weekend. _Please _come? Pretty, pretty please with a cherry on top?"

I laughed, but it felt wrong. Like it always does when Edward and I were in the middle of a fight. It was as if large gray cloud was hovering over my head, only to be chased away when Edward and I made up with a hug and a kiss.

But I wasn't going to make the first move. I was _always _the first one to give in. Maybe that was why Edward hardly ever tried to remember to call when he was late, or when he says he will. If somebody doesn't _make _you do something, you'll never learn.  
Until now. "Alice," I said sternly, "is Edward really camping or are you just saying that so I'll go over there, you'll make Edward will talk to me, and we'll make up?"  
Silence. I took that as a _yes_.

"Sorry Alice, but I'm not going to make the first move."

"Technically," she said in a tone I recognized—unfaltering determination. "I made the first move."

I rolled my eyes. "No thank you."

"But—"

I cut her off. _"Goodbye Alice."_

"Bye," she muttered. I hung up, throwing my phone on the floor.

"Damn you Edward," I whispered, cursing his name.

I stared at the ceiling for a moment, and then got out of bed. Even though I was in the middle of a fight with Edward, it was still next to impossible to sleep without him. For the past few days, I've only gotten a few hours of sleep. Sleeping without Edward felt strange; like writing with your left hand when you're used to your right.

I walked over to my window. It was cold outside; the contrast between the warmth from the inside of my house and the air outside made my window fog up. I pressed my pointer finger against the glass and drew a heart. Then I added _E+B _in the middle.

I didn't understand why I liked to torture myself. A _normal _person would try to get their mind off the person they were fighting with. I've been lying in my bed thinking about him constantly. Maybe I needed therapy.

I brushed my hand across the heart, erasing it. "This is _so _pathetic," I mumbled, heading back to my bed.

_Pling! Pling!_

I froze, my arms halfway stretched out to grab my blankets.

_Pling! Pling!_

The sound was coming from my window, and getting louder every second. "What the hell?" I whispered to myself, my voice shaking.

I slowly sat up and swung my legs over my bed. I pressed my toes against the icy floor, and stood up carefully, as if the slightest creak or bump would secure my death. I tip toed over to the window, where the sounds were coming from.

_PLING!!_

Without giving myself a second to convince myself otherwise, I leaned my head in front of the window until I could see out of it.

I couldn't see anything, and the sound had stopped. I brought myself further in front of the window, until I was standing directly in front of it. I unlocked it, and slid the window up, sticking my head out into the cool air.

My hair blew around my face in every direction. I spit it out of my mouth, and tucked it behind my ears.

The first thing I noticed was a shiny silver motorcycle parked three houses down. I knew it wasn't there five minutes ago—when I had drawn the heart in the fog—and I knew I hadn't heard a motorcycle. I narrowed my eyes, trying to see it clearer.

It was a Ducati 1198, featuring fully adjustable 43mm Showa forks, with an additional special low friction titanium oxide treatment applied to the sliders. It was a race bike, pure and simple. It was recognizable for its purposeful, no-nonsense attitude. Performance was it's first and foremost in every detail.

This I knew because he had told me a million times. Each time I would come to his house and walk through his garage, he would lift the curtain off and tell me what made the Ducati 1198 great. Every time.

I could recognize this bike from a mile away. If I could see just a bit farther, I'm sure I could spot the scratch on the mirrors that Alice had created when she accidently dropped her heavy-duty brush while trying to style her hair by means of the little mirror. Edward had gotten so mad that he probably would have killed her if I hadn't of stepped in and convinced him that it was an accident and she was sorry. It had taken a lot—Edward wasn't the easiest person to convince something to—I was one of the few lucky people in his life who he actually listened to. After noticing the bike, I looked down below me. At first, all I could see was a tall black shadow, but as I squinted my eyes, I could see who it was, though I already knew. He was looking up at me and I noticed pebbles in his hand. So that was what the _pling _noise was. He was throwing rocks at my window. Our eyes locked. Even from two stories down, I could feel his presence. It was powerful. The kind of thing that you just could feel in the bottom of your heart if you were lucky enough to find anything like it.

I tore myself away from his gaze, and ran to my closet where I grabbed my coat. I tiptoed down the hallway—waking Charlie probably wouldn't be the best idea—and when I got to the doorway, I slipped on my sneakers and ran out.

The wind was strong and the air had a cold bite to it that I hardly noticed. I was focused exclusively on Edward.

I knew I was getting my hopes up. He could be here to ask her his stuff back, or he might even want to yell at me some more. I would be all right with that, though. I've missed his voice so much—missed _him _so much. He was like my drug.

It was so dark out—the moon and the stars were hidden beneath a wide span of black clouds—that I had to focus on not tripping.

I ran into him. My head hit his chest so sudden that I jumped backward in shock. So much for trying not to trip, I thought as I flew downward.

I felt a warm hand wrap around my face and another one cradle my head in support as the sudden stop of motion snapped my body. He pulled me up and held me for a second while I regained my ever-failing balance. I looked up at him and said, "Hi."

"Hello," he said back, half-smiling.

"Um, have how you…been?" I asked lamely.

My eyes were adjusted enough to the darkness that I could make him out. His tousled bronze hair, the flawless features of his face. Even in the dead of night, those green eyes shined like the sun.

He chuckled, exposing his perfectly straight, white teeth. "Ah, Bella," he sighed, pulled me closer to him. "I have to apologize."

I nodded. "I'm waiting."

He shifted his feet and scratched the top of his head—a thing he always did when he was nervous or even embarrassed. "I'm still getting used to this..._relationship_ thing." I opened my mouth to tell him that wasn't a very good excuse, but he placed a finger over my mouth to silence me. "I know that that doesn't seem like a good enough excuse for you, but Bella! I've never had this," he stepped back and waved his hand up and down my body, "before. I'm not as good as it as you are."

I pursed my lips. He was good—too good. I stepped up against him and placed my hand on his cheek. "I know, Edward. And I forgive you. But you _have _to not be so careless. I'm not a pro at this either, you know." He made a faux face of horror so I made him a face back. "I know I can be a bit…_over-the-top_, but I'll work on that. We'll work on each other, okay?"

He brought his arms around my waist and kissed my forehead. "Okay."

"Do you promise?"

"Promise."

I smiled with satisfaction as he brought his face to mine, resting his forehead against mine. "Isabella Swan, can you even begin to understand how much I love you? How much you mean to me?"

I kissed the tip of his nose before I said, "Same question for you Edward Cullen."

He rolled his eyes dramatically as another strong wind blew, flapping our coats, and blowing our hair all around us.

"So things are going to be different now?" I verified.

"Yes. So different."

I reached on my tiptoes to kiss him on the lips, but he, again, placed a finger on top of my lips to stop me. "What now, Edward?" I groaned.

He shrugged. "I just wanted to know _how _much you had missed me. On a scale from one to ten, I mean."

I noticed that spark in his eyes that usually meant he was thinking something that would probably get him slapped if he said them out loud.

"You," I said, completely ignoring his question, "interrupt me too much." Then I kissed him, completely off guard, like he had when we had fought. But this kiss was different. A start of new things. I would not be so demanding, and he would work on calling me when he says he will.

He had promised.

* * *

_REVIEW!!!!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**A/N from Fall Down Again Bella: Sorry this took a while everyone, but basketball tryouts started this week, plus I had a dance performance and tons of rehearsals, so I've been super busy. Enjoy and review!**

**BPOV**

"Good morning beautiful." I opened my eyes to see Edward in front of me, smiling, his hair disheveled and his eyes sparkling. This was the way I liked to wake up in the mornings.

"Hey," I said softly, leaning forward to kiss him. He chuckled lightly but kissed me back, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer. Edward's tongue brushed across my lower lip and I gladly opened my mouth, letting our tongues slide together. I didn't care that we both probably had bad morning breath, or that I probably looked like a complete mess after sleeping all night. All I cared about was me and Edward.

Edward pulled away a moment later, smiling contently. I sighed. We always ended our make out sessions much too soon for my liking.

"As much as I'd love to do this all day, your dad will probably be waking up soon and I have to get home," he said gently. I pouted. I hated when he had to leave.

"Okay," I sighed sadly. Edward chuckled and kissed my stuck out lower lip.

"If you keep making that face, I won't be able to leave," he warned teasingly. I stuck my lower lip out further, teasing him. He chuckled and leaned down to give me another chaste kiss. "I'll be back in an hour and a half to pick you up for school."

"'Kay. Love you," I said as he climbed out of the bed.

"Love you too," he said, kissing my forehead one last time. He slid lithely from the window and was gone. I sighed, rolling over onto my other side, the bed seeming too cold, too empty without Edward. After a few minutes of trying to sleep, I pulled myself out of bed for a shower. Charlie must have woken up sometime during my shower, because when I got dressed and went downstairs, he was already gone.

I ate a bowl of cereal and washed it, putting it away before turning into the living room to wait for Edward. I had woken up earlier than usual this morning, so I had time on my hands.

I thought back to the last few days. Everything had just gone back to normal. Edward and I were inseparable again, I was at the Cullen house every day after school and Edward slept over every night. Our fight was merely a blip, gone. Edward kept his promise, calling when he said he would and coming on time. Everything was going perfectly well.

Everyone seemed happy about Edward and me making up. Emmett complained about how mopey Edward got when he wasn't with me and how he'd play depressing music on his piano all day. Alice was happy to have her best friend back. Esme and Carlisle seemed thrilled that I was back around the house, and I was finally able to sleep again, so I was much more pleasant to be around.

A beep pulled me out of my thoughts and I jumped off the couch, grabbing my backpack. I rushed out of the house and slid into the passenger seat of Edward's silver Volvo. I leaned over and pressed a small kiss on his lips.

"I missed you," I told him, feeling his lips tug into a smile against mine.

"I missed you too," he said, pulling away. He started the car and hit play on the radio, my favorite song instantly playing. I smiled—he knew me so well. I sang along softly as we drove, and Edward's smile told me he was listening. He loved to hear me sing, even though I was awful.

We reached school quickly enough and went our separate ways to our classes. The only class we had together was biology, where we were lab partners. Alice was in my first period class and was already seated when I entered the room. I took my seat next to her and she instantly started chattering about some composer that was coming to Seattle tonight and how she was dying to see him and blah, blah, blah. I hadn't heard of him before, most of the composers I liked were dead anyways.

The day dragged. I couldn't wait to make it to biology. I sank into my chair, and Edward hadn't arrived yet. I pulled out my notebook and a pen and Edward rushed in just as the bell rang. I rolled my eyes at him and he smirked, sinking into the chair next to me. He reached over to take my hand in his, squeezing my fingers lightly. I squeezed back, keeping our fingers laced as I took notes on the lecture from our teacher. Edward never took notes, and yet he seemed to do perfectly on every test.

Biology passed quickly and soon it was lunch. Edward and I sat with Emmett and Rosalie, both of them seniors, and Alice and Jasper, both juniors like us. Our table was pretty out of the way. We had other friends—I was friendly with Jessica and Angela and a few other people—but we liked to be alone when we were all together.

"Come out to my car for a minute? I have to get something," Edward whispered, his breath sending a shiver down my spine. I nodded. I knew that was our code for "let's skip lunch and make out in the car." And I didn't mind one bit. Edward and I pulled out of the throng of students rushing to lunch and made our way to the parking lot. It was empty, aside from a few druggies smoking pot in their car, so we climbed into the backseat of Edward's Volvo without being noticed. Edward leaned forward and started the car, turning on the radio and leaving it on a background level.

I looked up at him, both of us slightly cramped in the backseat of his Volvo, and as soon as our eyes met, I jumped him. I pushed him back against the seat so he was lying down and I was hovering over him, our lips connected, our limbs tangled. Edward's hands were everywhere and I couldn't get enough of him. I wasn't sure how long we stayed like that until I caught a glimpse of the clock.

"Shit!" I cursed, pulling myself off of Edward. He looked confused, his hair all ruffled and his lips red and swollen from our intense make-out session.

"What?" Edward asked, sounding a little dazed. He sat up, pulling me with him, so I was seated on his lap. I tried to pull myself off of him and get my bag, but he wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me still.

"We're going to be late," I said quickly, leaning over to grab my bag from the passenger seat.

"Let's skip the rest of the day," Edward suggested. I shook my head, fixing my shirt, which had gotten a bit rumpled from his roaming hands.

"You already skipped once this week. We need to get to class," I said sternly. Edward had a bit of a habit of skipping class every once in a while, and I had to keep him in line. He sighed, but let go of my waist, letting me slide off of him. I leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. "We'll continue this later. Promise." He smiled at the thought and grabbed his bag, opening the door so we could both climb out.

I checked my hair in the mirror and it was a total mess, but I knew I wouldn't be able to fix it. I just grabbed an elastic and tossed my hair into a messy bun. I knew everyone would be able to tell what I was doing before class, but I didn't really mind. Kissing Edward was worth the talk. I had to half run to my class, and I made it a few minutes late, earning a disappointed look from my teacher. Lauren Mallory was smirking, taking in my appearance. She leaned over to her companion and whispered something. I knew she was just jealous since she constantly tried to get into Edward's pants and failed.

I took my seat and pulled out my notebook, writing down the notes quickly before the teacher erased them from the board. Lauren continued to badmouth me with her friend, but I couldn't care less. Honestly, I was way too blissed out to think about anything other than Edward. His lips, his hands, his chest and abs…I shivered pleasantly just thinking about it. How was I lucky enough to get a God like him?

I jumped when the bell ran g, so lost in my daydreams I barely noticed. I made my way to my next class, which flew by just as quickly as the previous one. The rest of the day was mostly a blur, and I found myself outside Edward's Volvo in no time. Edward wasn't at the car yet, so I leaned against the door and waited, knowing he was usually late.

Edward came out a few minutes later with Lauren. I noticed Lauren was laughing obnoxiously, one of her hands swatting at Edward's chest. Edward smirked at her, but I knew it was a condescending smile, not a real one. He continued walking towards me, rolling his eyes in Lauren's direction and I giggled, lifting my hand up to my mouth to hide my smile. Lauren followed Edward up to the car, laughing the whole way.

"What's so funny?" I asked Edward. Lauren sobered up quickly and glared at me.

"I didn't see you there Bella," she said, giving me a dirty look.

"Nothing's funny actually," Edward said. "Unless you find the fact that Lauren was trying to make you jealous by pretending to have a 'moment' with me, then I guess it was funny." I snorted a laugh as Lauren blushed three shades of red.

"That is pretty funny actually," I said. Lauren stormed away and I shook my head, opening the door after Edward unlocked it. We both slid in and Edward started the car, hitting forty the moment we got out of the parking lot. The CD we had been listening to earlier was still on and Edward and I laughed about Lauren on the ride home. I sighed sadly when we reached my house.

"Can you stay?" I asked, my voice sad. Edward smiled, leaning over to kiss me. He had turned the car off, so he pulled me onto his lap, allowing me to straddle him. I let my tongue slide over his lower lip and he groaned into my mouth. I leaned back a bit, trying to give my hands room to feel the muscles of his chest. A sudden, blaring horn caused us to break apart—a scream left my lips.

Edward burst out laughing, his musical chuckle filling the car. I realized then that I had honked the horn when I leaned back—basically I had scared myself there. I blushed red and started giggling as well, and soon enough, my sides were in stitches and I collapsed against Edward, breathless with laughter. It took us about ten minutes to calm down.

"You're so silly Bella," Edward said, his tone adoring. "I love you."

"Love you too," I giggled, kissing him chastely. "Want to hang out tonight?"

"Sure," Edward agreed instantly. "I'll pick you up at six, we'll have dinner and go back to my house."

"Sounds lovely. See you soon." I pressed another kiss to his lips before sliding back into the passenger seat and out of the car. Edward waited until I was in the house before peeling out of the driveway and disappearing around the corner. I hurried upstairs to shower and do homework before Edward came over. I put on my favorite pair of jeans and a cute t-shirt, scrunching my hair into waves. I put on a small amount of make-up, just enough to look a little prettier than usual. I went downstairs and found Charlie in the living room, watching the game.

"Hey Dad," I said cheerily, sinking into an armchair and picking up a book.

"Hey Bella. Going out tonight?" he asked. I nodded.

"Edward's picking me up at six, and I should be home by midnight," I said. It was a Friday after all, so I could stay out later than usual. Plus, Edward would just be back over at one for the night, so it didn't matter much how late we stayed out together.

Charlie smiled in approval and turned back to the game. I curled up in the armchair to read, getting lost in the pages of one of my favorite novels. I glanced up at the clock every ten minutes or so, and soon the clock read six. And soon it passed six, going to six fifteen, six thirty. I checked my phone for texts or calls every few minutes, but I had none.

At seven, I was beginning to feel hopeless, not to mention embarrassed and completely pissed. Charlie didn't seem to know what to do or say. He had noticed the time and realized Edward was late, or wasn't coming. He didn't know what he was supposed to do. This would normally be a mother's task, and he was completely out of his element.

"Are…are you sure he said six?" Charlie asked awkwardly after a moment. I nodded once, a stiff movement, my cheeks turning pink.

"Something…must have come up," I said after a moment. I glanced up at the clock. It was already seven fifteen. "I'll try calling him." I jumped out of my chair, grabbing my cell phone and speed dialing his number. It went straight to voicemail.

"This is Edward Cullen, I can't come to the phone right now, so leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can," Edward's voice came through the speakers.

"Hey," I said, after the small beep. "Where are you? We made plans, remember? Um…I'm still at home. Just call me, let me know you're okay. I'm kind of worried. Just let me know. Love you, bye." I hung up the phone.

I had to admit, I was worried. Edward had been late before, but it was never more than twenty minutes, thirty tops. I kept picturing car accidents, family emergencies or deaths, anything. I went upstairs at eight, knowing he wouldn't be coming. I collapsed onto my bed, tears streaming down my face. I didn't want to think he had stood me up, but I didn't want him hurt or sick or anything either. I still didn't get any calls or texts.

I changed into pajamas and crawled into bed, pulling the blankets up to my ears. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep, so I just kept my cell next to me in case he called or texted. I continued to cry, feeling crushed, embarrassed, hurt, angry, worried, everything all at once.

Then I heard three sharp raps at my window and I turned to see Edward, balanced precariously on the tree outside of my window. Half of me wanted to pull him inside and kiss him senseless. The other half wanted to push him out of the tree. I whipped the window open and glared at him. He looked repentant and apologetic.

"Go down,E2 I growled. Now that I knew he was safe, I was pissed. Beyond pissed. I could take a lot of things. I forgave him all the time, just because I loved him so much. But this was ridiculous. Edward silently began climbing down the tree, me following after him, leaving the window open so I could get back in later. I saw Edward's motorcycle parked against the tree and I took a few steps towards the forest, leaning against a tree.

"Well?" I said after a moment.

"I'm sorry," he blurted quickly. "I forgot all about our plans because Alice told me that this great composer was in town, so I went with her to see him, but I remembered our plans and I was going to call you, but I had forgotten my cell phone at home. I'm so sorry, I know you must be so pissed." Edward's face was nervous as he waited for my response.

"So, I said after a moment, my voice deliberate and clear. "You ditched me for a composer?"

"I didn't mean to, I was going to call—" he began, but I interrupted him. Anger was pulsing through my veins. All of my worry, sadness, and embarrassment from earlier all pounded in my ears.

"You couldn't have used Alice's cell phone? She has my number! Or maybe a pay phone or something! You could've found a way," I snapped. "But you didn't. Instead, you left me waiting for you for _two hours_ in front of my dad. Do you know how embarrassing that is? For your own father to know you got stood up?" Edward looked guilty and apologetic, but I couldn't stop myself.

"I was so damn worried! I had no clue what could've happened to you! And then you have the god damn nerve to show up here to say you went to see some freaking composer?" Edward's eyes went wide. He knew now that I meant serious business. "I was humiliated in front of my father, I was let down and crushed and so damn worried about you! All for nothing! Nothing!"

"Bella," Edward said softly. I could feel tears sliding down my face. "Love, I'm so sorry. I had no idea—"

"No. You didn't. You never do," I half whispered, shaking my head. I folded my arms across my chest. I was done. I couldn't handle this anymore. I couldn't handle the fights, the missed calls and cancelled dates. It was too much—too much effort, too much pain and heartbreak.

"I can't do this anymore Edward," I said after a minute.

"What do you mean Bella?" Edward asked, his voice shaking.

"I mean I can't do this anymore," I repeated. I turned to face him. His emerald eyes looked confused, fearful, apologetic and hurt. I looked away. "We're always fighting. You never call, even though you say you will. You're never on time, and now you skipped a date without even letting me know." My voice cracked and I turned to stare at the clouds. They were churning, a heavy rain about to start at any moment.

"Bella…I'm so sorry Bella but…we can fix this. We can get through this," Edward insisted. "We always have."

"I've tried so damn hard Edward. I'm all out of strength. I can't handle this pain anymore. I'm sorry." And I truly was. I loved Edward. Truly. But I knew it was best for me to break up with him. He wasn't responsible enough, mature enough for a relationship. Not yet. "You promised Edward. So many broken promises." I shook my head, a raindrop landing on my arm. I stared at it for a moment.

"We can't break up Bella," Edward said, his tone slightly panicked. "I love you."

"I know you do. And I do love you. But love shouldn't be so hard," I said. I took a step closer to him, losing myself in his emerald eyes. Tears slid steadily from my cheeks and I could tell he was fighting off tears himself. I leaned forward and pressed my lips chastely to his, one last, final kiss.

"Goodbye Edward." I turned and ran back to my house, just as the rain broke through the clouds and began to pour onto the sodden earth.

* * *

_A/N: Sadness :( But just remember true love conquers all. REVIEW!!_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N xoxo41: Sorry this chapter took so long. Christmas came by so fast, then New Years. I needed to get the holiday festivities out of my head before writing. Enjoy (:**

Being with somebody for six months, and then breaking up, is bound to leave some kind of void in your heart. I found that void not to be painful, but, in fact, just a vase space of nothingness. A place with no heartbeats and a place that is a constant reminder of the person who created it in the first place. Instead of the _thump thump_ of the missing heartbeat, there was a very faint pulsation, that I could only hear when I was alone in a room, or trying to go to sleep—_Edward, Edward, Edward_. And when I tried to chase the aching reminder away by humming, listening to my iPod, or placing a pillow overtop my head, it would get louder; like it was annoyed that I was trying to ignore it.

Today marked two and a half months since Edward and I had broken up. The constant reminders of the void in my heart were still there, but they got fainter and fainter every day. I haven't talked to Edward since our break up. We were so irrationally still in love that we hadn't even attempted to go through that awkward We're Still Going To Be Friends stage. When I threw away the boyfriend-girlfriend relationship, I also threw away our friendship. It was a hard thing to face, and it gave me a longer recovery time. I not only had to deal with the hardship of the end of a long-term relationship, but I had to deal with the friendship issue. There was only one exception when we talked, and that was a week after our breakup, when we ran into each other in the school parking lot.

_"Bella?"_

_I was already humiliated by the fact that I was actually on my hands in knees on the pavement, looking under my car. I did not need this on top of it. I stayed still, and closed my eyes, putting into play that child-like illusion that if you can't see them, they can't see you._

_Footsteps tapped against the ground as they got louder and louder, announcing their arrival before I actually saw them, peeking one eye open. White sneakers, expensive, with no indication of where, or why, they cost so much, except for the logo on the side, that showed of the expensive brand. I'd been through a lot with those shoes._

_"I know you're there, Bella…I can see you."_

_The sad part was that I actually cringed, like I really thought I was invisible for a moment or something. _

_Trying to hold on to the little dignity I had left, I got up, brushing the dirt off my jeans with my hands, and faced him, looking right into those breathtaking, beautiful green eyes._

_No. Green eyes—that was all they were. Just green._

_"Hi," I mumbled, losing my nerve and allowing my eyes to drift elsewhere, instead of square in his eyes. Someone walking their dog, a kid on the swing set, a car waiting for someone to get in, a couple on a bench holding hands and kissing._

_"What were you doing?" Edward asked, sliding his hands into his pockets that were jeans, low on his hips. _

_"Oh," I said, blushing. "I dropped my, um, pencil."_

_"Did you retrieve it?" he asked, looking at me like I was crazy. Maybe I was. "Maybe I can help."_

_I shook my head. "Nope. I'm fine, thank you."_

_I looked back at his face, and for a second I saw him look at me with That Look. I didn't really have a name for it, which is why I usually identified it with the name, That. It was tender, kind, and you could just see his heart pulsing with a special kind of love. It was vulnerable, almost like with that look he was saying, "Look, I know I'm supposed to be this big tough guy, but let's face it, nobody's that strong. Sometimes I need to break down, and you're the only person who I can do that in front of."_

_If we went back in time, say, two months, I would have melted into that face. Okay, to be brutally honest, I almost melted into that face that moment, but just before I took that one step forward that would guarantee me to grab onto him like he was the only thing in this world keeping me alive, I stopped, and thought back a week ago, to the big fight we had._

_"I have to go. See you," I mumbled, waving quickly and hopping into my car. I didn't look back at him while I pulled out, but right before I sped away, I looked in my parking space and saw him standing there, just staring at me. Beside him was my pencil._

And that was the last time I had spoken to him. Sure, I saw him at school and at random times around town, but we never spoke. I even managed to get my schedule rearranged so I didn't have the same classes with him any more (it was a rare time that I was actually glad to be the Chief of the Police of Fork's daughter).

We drifted further and further apart, until it was almost like he and I never existed together. That was until night came around and the void in my heart spoke up again.

Since then, my life has developed a pattern. School, homework, dinner, more homework, and then bed. Sometimes on a Saturday this pattern would be broken with an invite to a movie or a party (I couldn't help but notice that without Edward at my side, my popularity at school took a nose dive and as a result, I hardly ever got invited to parties, and if I ever did, they weren't good parties in the least).

Right now, I was doing my homework before I set off to make dinner for Charlie and me. I was probably going to make a quick dish of maca—

The doorbell sounded, and my thoughts were interrupted. I sighed and got up from my seat, making my way to the door.

"Hello?" I answered when I opened it, an automatic smile appearing on my face.

"Hey, Bella! What's up?"

I literally squealed, and hopped onto his, giving him a huge hug. "Jacob! I've missed you _so _much!"

I let go of him, to look at his face, which was glowing. I felt bad for exciting him so much with my hug, but I hardly cared at the moment. This was a welcome distraction from my normal day-to-day pattern.

"That's great," he said, and I vaguely wondered what made him smile all the time—I mean, didn't it hurt his cheeks?—it was nice though. A trait that you hardly see in people any more. People are so gloom and doom. "I've missed you too. Billy sent me over to deliver some fish fry. He said it's not anywhere as good as Harry Clearwater's, but it's worth a shot."

My dad's friend, Harry Clearwater, died last year. I didn't like to prepare dishes with fish for dinner, so he hadn't had his favorite, fish fry, since Harry's death. I was glad that he was going to be able to eat it again, and that I didn't have to cook today.

"Thanks, Jake. Tell Billy I said I appreciate it, 'kay?"

"Sure thing, Bella."

He smiled again, and I smiled in response. It was nice to be around Jake. I felt like I could just let go of the calm, cool, and collected façade I walked around with and just be the crazy, wild, nutty teenager who just wants to have fun. It was a side of me that hasn't really seen its days, and it was practically screaming to be let loose.

"Do you want to come in? Or do you have to go?" I asked.

He snorted, and that part of me came alive, "Unless you have somewhere to be, I thought we could hang out around town and do something."

"Sure," I responded. "Just let me put Charlie's food away."

He nodded and I closed the door, running to the fridge and placing the fish fry on the middle shelf, the white parchment paper crackling as I did so. I grabbed a Sharpie and labeled it: _Dinner from Billy. Its fish fry, so just put it in the oven wrapped in foil instead of the parchment paper for fifteen minutes on 350 to warm it up—Bella_. Then I closed the refrigerator door and wrote on the first page of a pack of sticky notes, made to hang on the fridge like a magnet: _Dinner's in the fridge. I'm out with Jake._

I then grabbed my jacket and ran outside, where Jacob was waiting his car the _Rabbit. _

"Sorry," I said as I hopped in shotgun. "I needed to give Charlie directions on the fish."

Jake nodded, starting the engine and backing out of my driveway.

And already I felt it. That feeling you get when things are going to be different from now on. Better.

I didn't know where we were going, and I was all right with that. It's been so long since I didn't know what was going to happen next that I found myself enjoying it. A lot.

"So," Jacob said, trying to make conversation. "What have you been up to?"

I thought about lying to him, saying I've been up to so many things it's hard to remember them all. Rock climbing, stock car racing, eating exotic food. But it was Jacob, and there was something about him that made me think he wouldn't laugh at me if I told him the pathetic truth, so I said, "Truthfully, not much," I said, and he didn't laugh or make a face, just like I thought. He was considerate. "How about you?"

A naughty smile spread across his face, and I giggled. "Not much," he answered. I rolled my eyes and nudged him with my elbow saying, "Awh, come on, Jake. Tell me." He laughed and nudged me back, giving in.

"I got a run in with the police," he grinned, "for speeding."

He seemed so awfully proud of this that it was almost comical. "How fast were you going?" I asked.

"Seventy-five," he informed me, speeding up his car as he said this, "in a forty mile-per-hour zone." I gulped. There was only one person I actually trusted to drive me around town speeding, and he wasn't with me at the moment. "Lucky thing Billy's friends with Charlie, though. He's the one who caught me, and just let me off with a warning. Didn't ask for a license or registration either," he added with a smug tone in his voice.

I nodded, impressed. "Wow."

He nodded also, as he took a sharp turn left, and seconded my, "wow."

"What else?" I pressed, wanting to keep him talking. There was something special about his voice. It was rough and husky, almost like comfort food for your ears.

I watched his face as he thought over his experiences, looking for a good one. "Nope," he said suddenly, "don't have anything. The speeding thing was too good that the rest would seem dull." He began to trail off as he said, "Should have told that one last."

I shook my head, and glanced out the window as we came to a stop. I vaguely knew where we were, somewhere in La Push, but I had no idea _where _in La Push we were. There was a beach to the left, and to the right was a series of small houses.

"Alright," Jake said, hopping out of his car, "let's go."

I nodded, and hopped out, letting the last part of my old self slip away the second I hit the hard ground. I was automatically walking around the car to be next to Jake, and when I reached him, I was expecting him to turn to the beach. Instead, he headed towards the little houses, and kept walking until we walked to the other side of them. Then he stopped, and looked around, taking my hand almost automatically, and leading me farther, still, until we've been walking for what felt like forever. Finally, we stopped in the middle of nowhere, facing some kind of mountain and a bunch of grass.

"Jake," I said, and had to clear my throat—it was the first time I've spoken since we began walking, "where exactly _are _we?"

He smiled down at me, his dark eyes kind, and said, "My space."

"You're _MySpace?_"

He rolled his eyes, "No, Bella. My _space_."

I shrugged, and followed him. There was literally a cave in the mountain, and inside it was a living space of old couches, TVs, mini refrigerators, and a microwave.

"Oh," I said. "Your _space._"

He laughed at me, and I laughed with him. He sat down on a couch and patted the space next to him. I sat beside him, and I was okay with it when he pulled me close to him. I let my head fall on his muscular chest, and I enjoyed his warmth. It was the first time I had allowed myself to be close to anyone in a while…

We stayed like that until the moon set and a rain storm started, our only source of light being the lightning and what light shined from the moon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**BPOV**

"So, Bella," Alice said in a casual voice as we walked together towards the cafeteria for lunch. "Want to come sit with us today? Please?" I rolled my eyes. Alice asked me this same question every day, and I always gave her the same answer.

"No, thank you," I answered shortly, picking up my pace a bit to get away from her. I loved Alice to death, but she can get very persistent when she wants something.

"Come on Bella. You won't have to sit near him. You can sit at the whole other end," she promised me instantly, just like every other day. I sighed and stopped. Alice took a few steps past me before realizing I had stopped. The way she doubled back was almost comical, but I wasn't in the mood for laughing.

"Alice, we have this discussion every single day. My answer's not going to change. I promise, you'll be the first to know when I want to sit with you again. But right now, I just can't handle it. All it'll do is cause stupid drama and I don't want to do that. You're my best friend Alice but I'm going to sit where I always do because that's what I want to do. You're not going to change my answer." My voice was hard and strong, even though I felt like crying. Something about my expression caused Alice to drop the subject.

"Fine Bella. Don't sit with us. I don't care. Do whatever you want." I could hear the pain in her voice as she stomped away and I closed my eyes, pressing my fingers to my temple, trying to fight off an impending headache. I was angry at myself for making Alice upset, I was angry with her for always pushing me to sit at her table, and I was angry at Edward for making me so afraid to sit at that table. I opened my eyes again and was surprised to see a pair of emerald eyes staring at me, clearly questioning my sanity. I blinked in surprise, and they were gone—he was hurrying through the cafeteria door to the very table I had refused to sit at. I could see Alice sitting next to Rosalie, and it looked like Rosalie was comforting her. I felt another rush of guilt. I didn't mean to get so frustrated with her.

I walked into the cafeteria and tried to make eye contact with Alice, to let her know without words I was sorry. But instead, I met Rosalie's hostile looking eyes. I stared back in surprise. She was practically glaring at me. Now, Rosalie and I weren't best friends, but we were perfectly friendly with each other. I had never seen this look from her before, at least not directed towards me. I blinked, and looked away, not even meeting Alice's eye like I had wanted to.

I just got a lemonade for lunch, suddenly not hungry enough for food. I sat down at the table I had recently joined, a normally empty table in the far corner of the room. It was quiet there, and I could be alone, which I enjoyed. After Edward and I broke up, a lot of the girls I thought were "friends" ditched me, and I realized they were only trying to get to Edward through me. I didn't really care, I didn't like them too much anyways, but I tolerated them. My other friends—Alice, Angela and possibly Rosalie, although I was still confused about the death glare she had given me—all sat at Edward's table. Their loyalty to him was stronger than their loyalty to me. Angela was still kind to me, but she didn't want to leave her boyfriend Ben, so she stayed at their table. Alice obviously couldn't ditch her own brother.

But I didn't mind. I was never fully alone. I spent my lunch hour to talk to Jacob. I pulled out my cell phone, a small smile appearing on my face as I dialed his cell phone number, which I had recently memorized. My lunch and Jacob's lunch on the reservation gratefully coincided, so we were able to talk on the phone for the short half hour they gave us to eat. He said he didn't mind spending lunch talking to me, since all of his friends were in a different lunch anyways. It was good to talk to someone during lunch. I didn't feel as lonely.

"Hey Bells," he answered cheerfully.

"Hey," I replied, an automatic smile spreading across my cheeks.

"How's school?"

"Tolerable."

"That bad?"

"Pretty much, yeah. Alice tried to get me to sit with them again today." I sighed and looked across the cafeteria again. Alice seemed cheered up, and was sitting next to Jasper, their fingers intertwined, her head leaning against his shoulder. Their loving stance made me feel lonely.

"Doesn't she get that you don't want to?" Jacob asked. I had already told him all about Edward and I, about the whole cafeteria drama and why I didn't want to sit with them at lunch. He understood me—that's one of the things that made me enjoy Jacob's company so much. He understood my issues, and tried to help me without pressuring me. It was very refreshing.

"She knows, but I think she still thinks Edward and I are going to make up and become like we were before all of this happened." My heart fell at these words, and how I realized they weren't going to be true. Not anymore. I blinked back tears. "And she's my best friend, so she wants me to be happy, and Edward's her brother, so she wants him to be happy. I think she thinks that the only way to make us both happy is to get us back together."

"But you weren't happy with him," Jacob reminded me, and I thought I heard a hint of anger or something in his voice.

"I was happy with him though Jacob…I mean, I really loved him. Loved him." Past tense, I reminded myself. Not present. "Things were just so unreliable with him. He's not ready for a relationship I guess. But I was still happy…so happy…" My voice was wistful as I was swept into the memories of happier times, times when we were just…together.

_"Don't be afraid Bella," he assured me. He had both of my hands encased in his larger ones, and I could hear the smile in his voice. "I'm right here. I won't let go of you."_

_ "What if I hit something?" I asked nervously, keeping my eyes shut, not wanting to see the long drop below us._

_ "There's nothing for you to hit. We'll be perfectly safe. I'll keep you safe Bella. Forever." I couldn't doubt the sincerity of his words. I let my eyes slide open, and brown met green as he stared back at me with honesty and love._

_ "I trust you," I promised him. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine, wrapping his arms around me to deepen the kiss. I twined my fingers in his hair, taking a step closer. He pulled away after a moment._

_"Ready?" he asked gently._

_"Ready," I confirmed. We turned to face forward, and the waves churned below us. Never in my life would I have thought I'd be cliff-diving at the end of August, when the weather is warm enough to actually swim. The drop had to be a hundred feet, at the least. It was huge. I could feel fear bubble in my stomach. Edward's hand squeezed mine and I knew I would be safe. He would keep me safe._

_"On the count of three," Edward whispered. "One."_

_Warm wind whipped my hair around my face._

_"Two."_

_The waves churned and crashed against the rocks we had to try and avoid._

_"Three."_

_With Edward's hand in mine, I leapt._

_I let out a half fearful, half exhilarated shriek as I plummeted towards the ocean below, Edward laughing next to me, his hand still in mine. The world whipped by us at breakneck speed, red-brown cliffs and green vegetation and blue ocean all blurring together in a whirl of color and light._

_Our bodies sliced through the water like a warm knife through butter. As we hit the water, the world went silent. No whipping wind, no yelling or laughing. Just silence. Almost peaceful silence. The water crushed against my eardrums as we plummeted, the cool water chilling me to the bone. I opened my eyes._

_Through the greenish haze of the ocean, I could see Edward, his eyes open as well. Our hands were still locked, and the world was green and silent around us. I could see seaweed floating, fish, rocks, everything that made an undersea world come alive. I could feel the need for air in my lungs as we began kicking upwards in tandem. I could see the water getting clearer as we neared the rare, sunny surface._

_Suddenly, sound, light and color were back. I could hear us gasping for air, the wind whistling, the caw of a seagull as it flew overhead. I could see the dark blue ocean around us, the light blue sky and yellow sun, the red brown rocks and white foaming waves. Edward laughed again, breathless, both of us kicking to stay above the surface._

_"Told you I'd keep you safe," Edward whispered. He swam closer to me and wrapped his arms around my body, easily keeping us both afloat._

_"I should never have doubted you," I said breathily, giving him a weak smile. I was shivering from the cool water, and my hair was dripping onto my shoulders._

_"No you shouldn't have," Edward agreed. He pressed his lips against mine, and we both sank into the silent world below us._

"Bella? Bella, you there?" Jacob's annoyed voice pulled me out of my memory, and I realized I had tears in my eyes. I wiped them away quickly.

"Yeah, Jake, sorry. I sort of zoned out there for a moment," I said, and my voice was breathless, like I had actually experienced the thrill of the dive again.

"That's okay," Jacob answered. "I was just wondering what you were going to do about Alice."

"I don't know yet," I sighed, staring back over at her table. I was surprised when I met a pair of emerald green eyes—the second time in the last half hour. They were staring at me with concern, and I realized he had seen me crying. I looked away hastily, going back to my conversation. "I'll call her after school, or maybe I'll catch her in the parking lot and apologize. Maybe when Edward cuts I'll spend lunch with her."

Edward had been cutting school a lot more lately, and I had heard through Alice that his grades were dropping. That made me feel guilty. I know my encouragement helped Edward keep his grades up. Not that he needed it really—he was smarter than most of the teachers at the school—he just got easily bored and distracted, choosing to skip class rather than sit through another lecture on something he had no interest in. Edward spent more time at school when we were together. I knew it wasn't my responsibility to keep his grades up—it was his own—but I still couldn't help feeling like it was my fault he was doing worse in classes.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Jacob said. "Listen, the bell just rang. I have to go. I'll talk to you soon though, alright?"

"Sure Jacob. I'll call you later."

"Bye Bells."

"Bye Jake." I shut my phone and realized that my lunch was emptying out as well. I grabbed my unopened lemonade and stuck it into my backpack before hurrying off to my next class. I made it just before the bell rang and was able to slip into my seat and take out my notebook before the lecture began.

The end of the day couldn't have come fast enough, and I hurried to wait by my truck so I could catch Alice on her way out. Many faces passed, a few even said hello to me as they did. Most of them just kept walking like I wasn't even there. I didn't see Alice anywhere, and I had pretty much given up, thinking she must have made it outside before me, and deciding to call her tonight. I opened the door to my car, and was ready to leave when I heard someone speak behind me.

"Bella?" My heart sped. My breath caught in my throat. I took a deep breath and turned around, and for the third time today, I found myself staring into a pair of passionate, emerald green eyes. I couldn't believe what the sound of his voice did to me—the way it made my heart leap, the way it made my breathing speed up.

"Yeah?" I finally choked. He was staring at me as if really seeing me for the first time.

"Why were you crying? At lunch today?" Edward asked, and I could hear nothing but concern in his voice.

"I just remembered something…" I trailed off, and a moment of wordless communication passes between us. He realized it was something about us, and I realized that he cared enough to still ask. I swallowed dryly and began to climb into my truck.

"Are you okay, though?" Edward asked. One of his hands was pressed against my door, holding it open as I sat in the driver's seat.

"I'm fine," I lied, but my surprise at actually talking to him covered up my usual bad lying. "Thanks."

"No problem," he replied distractedly. He took a step backwards and moved his hand, allowing me to close to door.

"Bye Edward." I hated the way it sent shivers up my spine when I spoke his name.

"Goodbye Bella." I backed out of my parking spot, completely forgetting about waiting for Alice, and drove to my house, able to hold back my tears until I hit the bed upstairs.

**A/N from FDAB: Hey all! I hope you like this chapter, and review. I wanted to add some Edward/Bella fluff in here while they're fighting, so it's not so bad. REVIEW!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N (xoxo41): I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!_**

* * *

"Just keep her safe, alright?"

Jacob nodded in earnest, and shook my dad's hand. "Of course I will, Charlie. You know me."

Charlie smiled, causing lines to form on the corner of his eyes. "You're right. I do. Have fun, okay?"

I rolled my eyes and grabbed Jacob's arm. "We are _just_ going to dinner and a movie, dad. Not some crazy strip club to have sex, drink, and do drugs."

I glanced up at Jacob, who turned a shade of red at my words. I pulled his arm in the direction of the front door, and gave a look to my dad.

"Bye, Bells," he said.

I grunted. "Bye, dad."

Jacob and I finally escaped our house, and were walking to his car. He opened up my door for me, and I slid in as he ran over to the driver's side, and hopped in the car.

"You look beautiful tonight, Bella," he said, looking at me intently. I felt awkward and nervous all of a sudden.

"T—Thanks," I replied smiling back timidly at him.

He looked confused but thankfully didn't bring it back up. "Alright," he said with a big smile on his face. "Let's get out of here."

I smiled back somewhat timidly, and turned my head to look out my window.

"So," Jacob began, trying to grab my attention. "Nice night out for a date, huh?"

My eyes got wide, and my stomach did a flip. Did I ever say that this was a date? No, of course I didn't…I would have remembered that.

"A date?" I squeaked.

He froze for a second, and even though I wasn't looking at his face, I could sense the deep cringe he must have made with his face. I cringed in response, already regretting voicing what we both, obviously, had different views about.

"Did I say date?" He said after an awkward pause.

"Yeah," I answered, turning to look at his face. "You did."

He laughed, and the sound was forced. "Well you know what I meant, right?"

"Umm…no."

"Oh," was all he said, and we both shut up.

To say the trip to the restaurant was awkward was a complete understatement. And I hated that. Jacob and I were supposed to be effortless friends. Being with him was supposed to be as natural as breathing; simple. One plus one equals two and all that.

After what seemed like years, Jacob pulled into the only restaurant in Fork's that was as close to a fancy restaurant as it got here. The Lodge. Again, I cringed, and plastered a smile on my face, for both of our benefits.

He took my hand, but I didn't mind that. Holding hands with Jacob was just another part of our friendship. It was just how we were. I knew that anybody watching us would automatically assume we were a couple, but I didn't really care about what people thought. I wasn't put on this earth to please others.

"Table for two," Jacob told the hostess. I had a weird moment of déjà vu, remembering Edward taking me out to dinner at La Bella Italia.

_"Hello there," he said in a husky voice. The woman swooned. He bit his lip to hide back the laughter I knew was about to bubble to the surface. Edward knew how dazzling he was—and he used that to his advantage. Mostly on me._

_"H-hi," the hostess stuttered._

_"I have reservations for Cullen," Edward purred seductively. I rolled my eyes and squeezed his fingers a little too hard. He chuckled out loud and the hostess blushed tomato red. I bit my lip to hide my laughter._

_"Right this way…sir," she breathed, her eyes wide. I shook my head and followed as Edward towed me along. She sat us at a booth in the corner. "Your waitress will be right out."_

_"Thank you," Edward said with a wink. I thought she was going to faint. She stumbled away, glancing over her shoulder every five seconds._

_"I hate it when you do that," I scolded. "That poor girl."_

_"Oh come on, you love seeing me tease girls like that. And you know you're the only girl for me," he said with a cocky smile._

I smiled involuntarily at the memory and realized a second late that our table was ready.

"Coming Bella?" Jacob joked, reaching his hand out to me. Funny. I hadn't remember ever letting go of it in the first place.

"Yeah," I replied, grasping his huge, warm hand, which just about swallowed mine. "I am."

We sat down in a booth across from each other. There were already two glasses of water sitting on the table, so I opened a straw and started sipping it.

"So…" Jacob started, but we were interrupted with the waiter. He had a cute face, but he looked like he just hit a growth spurt, causing him to look awkward and out of place with his body.

"My name is Anthony, and I'll be your waiter this evening."

I stopped mid sip and my eyes widened. Anthony was Edward's middle name.

What was wrong with me? I was here with Jacob. Not on a date, but still. Why tonight was I suddenly thinking about Edward? This was pathetic.

And maybe I should start to date Jacob. Maybe it's what I need…

"Bella," Jacob said. "What do you want to drink?"

I looked up at the waiter, and my face flushed with embarrassment.

"Sorry," I apologized. "I'll just have this water."

The waiter nodded, gave me a look that implied I was crazy, and moved on.

"What are yo—" Jacob started, but I cut him off with a kiss.

He held my face in between his giant hands, and I couldn't help but feel disappointed. There was no spark, and although I could tell Jacob was into it, I couldn't help but feel nothing. Our lips were moving perfectly in sync with each other, but that was the problem. This shouldn't be an exact mathematical equation. It should be spontaneous, crazy, wild. Not…_perfect_. In theory.

And my eyes couldn't help but open, and look around to see who was watching us. There were a few people, but they quickly looked away. I sighed and slid back into my seat, giving up on the kiss.

Jacob was smiling. "That…_wow._That was amazing, Bella."

I smiled weakly, while visualizing myself kicking me. That was so stupid. I acted on impulse…a moment of missing Edward, and wanting to fill the void.

What. An. Idiot.

"Bella," Jacob continued. "That was so unexpected. Wow. I had no idea. Especially after the way you acted when I called this a date. I mean…wow."

I fought back rolling my eyes, and the image of kicking myself transformed into me jumping off a bridge.

Anthony came back and gave us our drinks.

"Are you ready to order?" He asked us.

"No," I said, the same time Jacob said, "Yes."

Again, the waiter looked at me like I was crazy, and said, "I'll be back in a few minutes while you figure it out."

I watched him walk away and sighed. Rubbing my temples and resisting the urge to wipe off my mouth.

I had thought he dropped the subject, until he said in a low, husky voice, "So are we dating now?"

I was ready to snap back at him with a curt, "_no", _but stopped short.I didn't want to hurt him. So I didn't say anything. I looked down at the table, and although I felt him staring at me, I didn't say anything, or even look up.

"I'll take that as a no," he grumbled.

We didn't really speak to each other for the rest of the dinner, and immediately after, he drove me home and dropped me off at my house.

"Do you want me to call you?" I had said to him, my hand on the door handle.

"You can do whatever you what," he replied curtly.

"Bye," I said, opening the door. He didn't reply, so I climbed out and only a second before the door slammed shut did I hear a low, muffled, "Bye."

And now, a few minutes after he had sped away, I was standing across the street from my house. It seemed like the night went too fast, and I wasn't ready to call it over.

I saw headlights and glanced over. With the light blinding me, I couldn't make out what car it was, or who was even driving it. It was until it passed me, going really fast I might add, did I notice it was a silver Volvo.

It stopped suddenly, the shriek it made making me jump. I wasn't sure if I was happy about this, or not.

"Hey," I heard him finally yell. My pulse began racing at the sound of his voice, and I cursed myself for that.

"Hello," I yelled back, finally making my legs take me over to him. "Why are you here?"

He laughed. "That sounds nice."

"You know what I mean."

He nodded. "My dad had a report to give to Charlie. They are apparently looking for evidence with some guy who's waiting to go to court."

I nodded.

Edward was still so beautiful. It killed me.

"Who were you with?" He asked.

I looked at him curious face and said, "Jacob Black. He lives in La Pu—"

"La Push," He interrupted, an angry look crossing his face. "Jacob Black from La Push?"

I was confused at his tone, which was raising, becoming an angry yell.

"Why the hell are you hanging out with him, Bella? Are you dating him?"

"So what if I am!" I yelled back, not thinking about what I was saying. "Maybe I'm in love with him! You aren't my father," I retorted. "You don't even know Jacob!"

He breathed out a gust of air and grabbed me by the shoulders, forcing me to look into his green eyes.

"I'm just concerned about you, Bella. I'm not joking. Jacob…he just isn't the guy you should be hanging out with. He could be dangerous."

"You're terrible Edward," I hissed. "You're making assumptions about somebody you don't even know!"  
"Bella!" He yelled, and I abruptly shut up. "Listen to me," he said in a softer tone. Honey and velvet. "I'm just concerned about you. I care about you."

"If you cared about me you would have called all of those times," I replied, instantly regretting saying it when hurt touched his perfect features.

He let go of my shoulders, and scratched the back of his neck. "You're right," he said, putting his hands up in a surrender pose. "You're right."

"I didn't mean that," I said, remorseful.

"Sure Bella," he said, about to climb back into his car.

"Edward," I called, wanting to talk to him some more.

"What?"

I walked around the other side of the car, and rested my chin on his car roof.

"How have you been doing?" I asked.

He looked away for a second, and then made a laughing sound and smiled at me.

"I've been alright. Guess what?" He said, suddenly excited.

"What?" I inquired, not being able to keep back my huge smile.

"Carlisle got me another motorcycle."

My eyes bulged. "Seriously?"

He nodded.

"Congratulations!" I laughed, walking over and giving him a hug on impulse. "You totally deserve it. What number is this one? Eight?"

He hugged me back, holding me tightly. "Funny," He said, his tone implying otherwise. "And it's the fifth one." At the same time, we noticed what we were doing and laughed, embarrassed. We let go, and just like that, we felt suddenly awkward.

"Well…" Edward started.

"Um…"

"I'll catch you later, Bella," He said, climbing into his car.

I nodded and forced a smile. "Bye, Edward."

He waved, and pulled out of my driveway, turning his car around so it faced to the east. I waved to him, and he waved again before speeding away.

Great, I thought. He thinks I'm dating Jacob. And he thinks I'm in love with Jacob.

But it doesn't matter, I argued with myself. Because I'm done with him.

* * *

**_Review!!!! I hope you guys enjoyed the Bella/Edward moment (:_**


End file.
